


January 10, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''It seems as though I'll go to the general store after all,'' Amos said as he smiled.





	January 10, 2006

I never created DC canon.

''It seems as though I'll go to the general store after all,'' Amos said as he smiled after Supergirl appeared to battle a hungry Smallville creature.

THE END


End file.
